All That's Left
by dreamingsilver
Summary: A fanfic of a fanfic. This is an inspired 'What if' followup to the much renowned Ice Dreams of Fire. Touyacentric.


This is a heartfelt tribute to one of my all-time favorite fanfics, Ice Dreams of Fire. It is not a real sequel or anything. I had finished the fanfics and was eagerly waiting for the sequel, and suddenly my mind took off onto what would spur such a sequel...

I really had to get this off my chest, which is why it's here. It's a little over the top, but I'm still proud of it.

It would be best if you read the fanfic first.

---------------------------------------------------

The young ice master stretched to such an extent that would have made master gymnasts green with envy. The boy crossed his arms behind his head and relaxed, sitting against a tree, the stormy sky reflecting off his pupil-less eyes. He needed to think

There was something tugging at his mind, craving to be let out. The former shinobi sighed and closed his eyes. For some reason, he dreaded to hear the thought, but it was persistent. Slowly, the words surfaced.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

The ice and fire apparition frowned. Those were **almost** _his _words, spoken right after he woke up. The words were a little distorted, but they retained the jist of the matter. What did he say exactly? _Touya and everything he was is gone. All that's left is Ice. _Ah, right. They were sad, but not his problem. He didn't care for this Touya, right? Then why did he feel guilty?

The boy furrowed his eyes in concentration – _who_ was this Touya exactly?

Memories eagerly appeared in his mind.

**Rishyo, Jin, Tala, Kurama, a death promise, Tala, his twin – Veela, Kylie – was she okay – did she ever go back to her parents, Snow…,Tala. **Why the heck did Tala continue to reappear!

The ice master opened his eyes and gazed at the murky sky.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

Why did he care?

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

Dead – for real? Not in limbo or in the obscure dream world he had encountered?

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

Ice shook his head. He did _not_ care. Alive or dead, that was fine with him. Touya can keep his own d-n business.

- but the thought continued its haunting loop.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

Ice bit his lip as more of Touya's recent memories surfaced. That Touya did not lead a particularly happy life. Heck, he never seemed to smile! What was up with that!

And….

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

In the very last moments of Touya's existence – there was pain.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

A death promise to Rishyo, the nightmares of earth and darkness, the pity and sense of helplessness to save his insane twin, Rishyo's betrayal, the tortuous ordeal with the dragon, _Snowfire._

A sliver of blood trickled down Ice's lip and dripped past his chin. Snowfire must have been special.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

The recollections increased their maddened pace. Never seeing Tala or Jin again, being kicked out of the shinobi, him -of all people- having to be the host of the blasted dragon – causing the entire death trip to come in full swing – and it affected everyone, the many innocents that had died in other parts of the world when he crossed worlds – all **his **fault.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

Never knowing who was surely on his side and not manipulating him. Never safe. Always wanted. Always hiding. Always running. Bordering fear. Always risking. Never telling _her._ So that was how the reputed ice master died.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

In fear, alone, in the darkness that he struggled so hard to escape, ensnared by his own sister, and never fulfilling that promise – he died.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

But what… what if he had been sleeping- willingly?

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

To avoid the impending guilt. Once he woke up from the killing spree, and saw the death and destruction done by **him**, what would he do?

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

Would his friends still be there? Did they die in his hands?

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

Ice put his hands on his head, this was getting too much.

Did they die in his hands?

Ice trembled, 'No, I couldn't just think darn happy thoughts like a normal person; I have to contemplate the useless death of my former mind!'

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

If this Touya hated the darkness so, why did he retreat to the shadows in the end?

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

… and what… what if he woke up? To meet the guilt?

Ice moaned; he was growing tired of this depressing talk. He got up and flopped down on the green turf, shaded by the trees. The sky rumbled, and rain began to fall

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

The refreshing drops brought out the smell of grass, trees, earth – of living things, bringing everything back anew.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

It was about time he moved on.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

But somewhere, a part of Ice – no, a part of the mind that was not Ice -, it did not want to forget and move on. It wanted to wake.

_**Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**_

Yes, screw him and let me continue my life.

Ice shifted into a more comfortable position and began to doze off.

"Touya is dead, and all that is left is Ice**," **he whispered the comforting mantra. A lie, but it was a comfort.


End file.
